sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Misaki Kamiigusa
is the former resident of room 201. Misaki is a third-year-student of Suiko who later attends Suimei University of the Arts. She is very good at drawing, but the school decided to send her to Sakurasou Dormitory because she pays too much attention on drawing anime and manga. She creates animations and can handle most of the work herself. She has feelings for Jin Mitaka and acts very open to express her feelings, but Jin turns a blind eye to this and dates many other girls, which can make her very depressed. Sooner or later, she gets married to Jin (which now makes her Misaki Mitaka) and moves into a house next to the Sakurasou Dormitory after her graduation fulfilling her dream of becoming a housewife. Appearance Misaki is a slightly short girl with short, light brown hair with messy bangs and big, round, light brown eyes. Personality Misaki has a childish, bubbly, outgoing and energetic personality with a wild imagination which lets her get along with new people. She also has a sense of humor, but most of them usually leads to something "vulgar". But later on, Misaki shows her soft side and she can take things seriously like her animations and when it comes to the one she loves. She occasionally refers to herself as an alien, which explains her outrageous acts sometimes. Relationships Sorata Kanda Misaki was technically Sorata's first friend when he moved in at Sakurasou. Sorata is very tolerant with Misaki's energetic, crazy attitude, and plays games with her most of the time. Sorata also cares deeply for her, and was shown when he begged Jin to talk to Misaki at a time wherein the couple duo were ignoring each other. With her academic and artistic skills known to him, he holds deep respect for her, calling her senpai, meaning senior. She nicknamed him Kouhai-kun, meaning junior, though it took a while for it to be that nickname. Mashiro Shiina Misaki nicknamed Mashiro 'Mashiron', being fond of putting 'n' at the end of names. Mashiro is Misaki's equal in terms of drawing, with the only difference that Misaki draws anime frames, while Mashiro draws manga. The two work together, and seem to get along well. In Episode 23, Misaki says that she fell in love with Mashiro's eyes at first sight because Mashiro saw her the same way she (Mashiro) saw everyone else. Misaki said that she wants Mashiro to be proud of her and that she looked up to her and adored her, in which this moves Mashiro to tears. Jin Mitaka Misaki is shown to love Jin very much. During Jin's birthdays, he receives rather extravagant gifts from Misaki. One of these gifts, were her covered in whipped cream and strawberries. Another one, Jin came one and there was a path of cabbages leading to his room, with Misaki hiding in a gift bix covered in ribbons. In her wish during tanabata, it is written "To be able to shoot lasers", but when turned around, it's written that she wishes for "him" which is Jin to one day turn to her. Misaki's very determined for her love with Jin, such as she's been stalking him since the beginning. She can get rather depressed whenever Jin gets a date or does out with another women. When Jin and Mashiro went on a date, Misaki lost hope. Jin's first girlfriend was a calm and quiet girl such as Mashiro, which made Misaki worried that they might get together. When they reached the love hotel, she couldn't take it anymore and ran away. Gallery Mashiro Shiina's painting of Sakura Dormitory and It's residents.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-03-29-18h28m36s97.png Track of Terror~Ep14.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-17-20h51m58s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-17-20h48m09s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-19h00m01s86.png 002 - Full Team (2).jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-31-10h36m43s13.png Croaking.png Misaki Kamiigusa.jpg Trivia * Misaki's three sizes is B87-H56-W84. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Former Sakurasou Resident